


「Hey, did you know? The universe smells like raspberries.」

by great_ben_810



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-25 03:48:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22129603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/great_ben_810/pseuds/great_ben_810
Summary: 宇宙はラズベリーの香りらしいです。なんだか、ロマンティックですね。
Relationships: Diana Cavendish/Atsuko "Akko" Kagari, diakko - Relationship
Comments: 6
Kudos: 98





	「Hey, did you know? The universe smells like raspberries.」

Something was different.

Akko couldn’t put her finger on it, but there was something definitely different.

Was it the lighting? The styling of the uniform? Or maybe it was some kind of magic?

Akko just couldn’t figure it out, but she needed to know what it was.

What it was that made her eyes a more vivid, sky blue.

What is was that made her bright to look at.

What it was that made Diana Cavendish so incredibly…

 _cute_.

* * *

_…ko…ak…_ **AKKO**!

Shoot.

Akko found herself lost in space but thankfully Diana was able to ground her back to earth. With such a jolting awakening, Akko now had a couple seconds to reorient herself.

…

…

…

“um…hi?”

It was clear as night and day that this was not the correct response since Diana promptly reacted with rolled eyes and an exasperated sigh.

Akko winced.  
It’s not like she enjoys disappointing Diana—quite the contrary. But she just couldn’t help it. She was distracted. She couldn’t pay attention. She couldn’t focus on such boring facts and figures in the text.

Not when there was someone more interesting, more appealing…Akko’s curiosity reached to the moon.  
  


* * *

Fortunately, Diana wasn’t offended by Akko’s apparent boredom and simply changed tactics in studying. Instead of learning through books, she decided that Akko would benefit more from experience.

With permission from Professor Ursula to be exempt from curfew, the two arrived at the highest place of Luna Nova: the Luna Tower.

“So, that’s Vega at the top, Deneb at the bottom left, and Altair at the right?”

It took half an hour of ‘they all look the same’ and ‘how does _that_ look like a person!? It’s not even a stick-figure person!’ and ‘ _eagle_? Maybe if you’re Picasso’ but Akko was finally getting her handle on the constellations, which deserved a well-earned break of relaxing under the night sky.

It was a mystery why Diana would stick with her studying, and Akko was convinced it should be added to the Seven Wonders of the World—or at least of the Witch World. In fact, she should petition to start a new list just for the witches. The first wonder being _Why does Diana_ _stick with her studying,_ a close second _Why does Diana tolerate her at all_ , and the rest will be filled with the same five wonders _Why does Diana look so cute today, I mean she looks really cute every day, but why particularly today? Is it the effect of the full moon? Does Diana’s cuteness increase when it’s a full moon similar to how tides are affected by the moon? I want to know why but this is like trying to count the number of sta-_

“Akko, we should head back. It’s getting late.”

And there it was. A hint to the bottom of the mystery.

She had to get closer to see, to not miss that glint.

“Akko?”

A whiff of raspberry.

The answer was at the tip of her tongue now…

Lip gloss.

Diana was wearing lip gloss.

Akko was just about to check her answer with Diana until the answer to all her wonders was illuminated by the moonlight.

Diana’s blue eyes were closed tightly, and although it was dark Akko cold have sworn she saw her cheeks were slightly red.

But most importantly, Diana’s raspberry lips were enticing Akko, so Akko had no choice but to gravitate towards them.

There was one last mystery to be solved.

Does the universe taste like raspberries?

**Author's Note:**

> 宇宙はラズベリーの香りらしいです。なんだか、ロマンティックですね。


End file.
